Glaceon
Glaceon es un Pokémon de tipo hielo introducido en la cuarta generación. Se trata de una de las ocho evoluciones posibles de Eevee. Se le considera la contraparte de Leafeon. Etimología El nombre Glaceon, proviene de la palabra glaciar y de la palabra eon, la cual iba a ser el nombre original de su preevolución Eevee. Su nombre francés, Givrali, viene de la palabra givre (congelado, enfriado) y el sufijo li, que se agrega a toda la familia evolutiva de Eevee. Este Pokémon se basa en los zorros polares. Su nombre en japonés proviene de la pronunciación de la palabra glaciar. Biología Glaceon es una de las formas evolucionadas de Eevee. Eevee puede evolucionar a Glaceon si se le expone delante de una gélida y mística roca, la roca hielo, que se encuentra en una fría ruta cercana a Ciudad Puntaneva de la región Sinnoh, la ruta 217 y en el Monte Tuerca en la región Teselia. Al entrenarse cerca de ella, Eevee siente su poder del hielo y evoluciona, mientras que su contraparte Leafeon hace lo mismo al exponerse frente a la roca musgo. Glaceon es un Pokémon del tipo hielo. Su sangre posee un efecto anticongelante que evita que su cuerpo se hiele debido a las bajas temperaturas. En estado salvaje suele vivir en la cima de las montañas nevadas donde puede pasar inviernos enteros sin apenas ingerir alimento, gracias a su gran defensa. Cuando está en zonas más calientes su cuerpo crea un aura que congela el suelo por donde pisa. Puede hacer que su pelo se convierta en agudas espinas congeladas. Esto lo hace cuando está en peligro. Dicen que su aliento es capaz de congelar las aguas de un lago entero. Sus dos orejas auxiliares, funcionan en realidad como sensores de granizo, debido a que al granizar, éstas brillan. Su evasión sube cuando empieza a granizar o a nevar gracias a su habilidad especial, Manto níveo. Muchas veces este Pokémon de aspecto frío, puede mostrar ternura y solidaridad a los viajeros que se pierden en las ventiscas, guiándolos hasta un lugar seguro. Con frecuencia este Pokémon suele entrar en enemistad con aquellos que invaden su zona de caza, sobre todo con Absol, ya que, ambos comparten hábitat y alimentación. Es un Pokémon muy orgulloso y altanero, debido a su belleza física y a su manera elegante de atacar. Es un muy buen Pokémon para los concursos, porque su belleza y sus hermosos ataques pueden hacer un espectáculo maravilloso. Glaceon es el más sensible respecto a personalidad junto con Jolteon, pero a diferencia del eléctrico, Glaceon es frío en aspecto y muestra una fortaleza irreal. A pesar de parecer muy frío es muy cariñoso con su entrenador y,si este lo trata bien,le sera muy leal y noble Diferencia de género Evolución Eevee evoluciona a Glaceon subiendo un nivel al lado de la roca hielo. Esta se encuentra en la ruta 217 en Pokémon Diamante, Perla y Platino, mientras que en Pokémon Negro, Blanco, Negro 2 y Blanco 2 se encuentra en el Monte Tuerca. Otros datos Descripción Pokédex En el anime Localización Otros videojuegos Movimientos Glaceon puede aprender los siguientes movimientos: Subiendo de nivel MT y MO Glaceon puede aprender los siguientes movimientos utilizando MT (máquinas técnicas) y MO (Máquinas ocultas):: 4ª generación= |-| 5ª generación= Tutor Con la ayuda de un tutor de movimientos Glaceon es capaz de aprender: Movimientos huevo Glaceon es la forma evolucionada de Eevee. Para más información, consulta los Movimientos Huevo de Eevee. Glaceon pertenece al grupo de cría Campo. Estadísticas de combate Las estadísticas de Glaceon son: Sprites Estos son los sprites de Glaceon: Otras apariciones En el anime En películas En los videojuegos *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl: aparece en un trofeo coleccionable junto a Leafeon. **Información del trofeo (en inglés): ''A Fresh Snow Pokemon and a Verdant Pokemon. They are both evolutions of Eevee. Eevee can evolve into seven different Pokemon depending on what it has in its possession and where it is when it evolves. Glaceon is an Ice type and can freeze all the fur on its body into protective quills. Leafeon is a Grass type, and the air around it is always fresh and clean. *Información del trofeo en español: Un Pokémon NieveFresca y un Pokémon Verdor, ambos evolucionan de EEVEE, el cual puede evolucionar a siete Pokémon diferentes, según el objeto empleado y al lugar donde se encuentre. Glaceon es un Pokémon de tipo Hielo que puede congelar su pelaje para convertirlo en púas protectoras. Leafeon es de tipo Planta, y el aire que lo rodea es siempre limpio y fresco. Trofeo Leafeon y Glaceon SSBB.jpg|Trofeo de Leafeon y Glaceon en Brawl En el TCG Glaceon (Majestic Dawn 5 TCG).png Carta de glaceon.png Glaceon (Rising Rivals TCG).png Glaceon (Dark Explorers TCG).png Glaceon Niv.X (Majestic Dawn TCG).png Curiosidades * El nombre de Glaceon en japonés (Glacia) es el mismo que el de Nívea en inglés, la tercera miembro del Alto mando de la región Hoenn que se especializa en Tipo hielo. * Leafeon es la contraparte de Glaceon, ya que ambos se introdujeron en la cuarta generación y necesitan evolucionar de la misma manera, exponiéndose a la roca musgo y a la roca hielo respectivamente. Además, Leafeon tiene un alto nivel de defensa, mientras que Glaceon destaca en ataque especial. Algo similar sucede con sus parientes Espeon y Umbreon. En otros idiomas * Alemán: Glaziola * Francés: Givrali Anotaciones